Death Becomes Her
by JK
Summary: Relena feels the utmost loneliness when Heero leaves her. Then she's kidnapped by a demon of another dimension. Will Heero save her or will she escape the face of evil on her own? COMPLETE
1. Deep Wounds

Death becomes her  
  
By: JK  
  
Sorry that I haven't written in a long while. It has been too long!!! I hope you all enjoy this one!   
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.  
  
  
  
  
The 21 year-old Relena Darlian, vice foreign minister sat quietly in her desk, pondering her true purpose in life. Never had she questioned her position as the "dove of peace" but she needed more, so much more. She wiggled around in her cushioned chair as her formal attire began to feel uncomfortable. White laces were embroidered into the suit and she strived to detach them from her body. Streams of sunlight showered into her room and bathed its sweet brightness onto her but she was unable to feel the warmth.   
  
"My life has no meaning if peace is now maintained in the world," thought Relena.  
  
Thoughts such as those have remained battering in her mind and she couldn't stop the words from coming. It mentally killed her from within and there was no cure. Was there more to her life? She had no known relatives since Zechs seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth after the Marimeiya incident. Pagan, her trusted butler has passed onto a better life and she was upset when he had gone but she realized that he deserved his peace. Friends, she had none, except …. Heero. However, Relena couldn't categorize him as a friend. They hardly conversed and if they did, Heero had nothing but his perpetual cold stare and monotonic voice that sent chills down her spine.   
  
She often thought about Heero. In the previous year, Heero resigned as her bodyguard since he had more ambitions in life than to care for her and Relena realized that. His last few words still played vividly in her heart as if he had mentioned them yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Relena, I'm leaving I must go elsewhere, away from this place, away from you," commented Heero as he stared blankly at the young woman.   
  
"Heero…." Relena couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know what to say for he truly silenced her and she became speechless. 'So many years spent together, and now this predicament occurs?' she thought.   
  
"I'm sorry," muttered the Japanese soldier as he departed from the office for the last time.   
  
"Farewell Heero, please take care of yourself," whispered Relena although she had a sudden urge to stop him from leaving.   
  
End Flashback  
  
The air in her office feels so very cold. She held herself as she stood up to return home. Great amount of loneliness and depression overtook the former Queen. As she drove home, she wondered if her life was still worth living. Nighttime engulfed the city with darkness and silence. Streetlights wavered in the mysterious night air as if they were hiding something in the shadows. Stray cats lured in the damp alleyways and their cries toward the moon seemed as if they owned it. Relena increased her force on the pedal in order to return home sooner. She didn't want to be on the streets at this hour. For several weeks now, she has been staying in the office working and relating her attention to diplomatic issues. Even with the peace, the delegates from the colonies repeatedly conjured up new problems for Relena to resolve. She could care less about the workload for it kept her mind occupied with something instead of wandering off to Heero and their past together.   
  
Why couldn't he be there for her?? In the past, he was constantly her strength. Whenever Heero was in her presence, she felt that she could accomplish anything and everything. But now…  
  
"Why Heero? Why now?"   
  
She slowly ascended the stairs to the entrance into her mansion. Before entering her luxurious shelter, her gaze was directed to the full moon, which hung confidently in the dark abyss waiting for someone to admire its elegance and beauty.   
  
"The moon…" Relena said. "It looks as if it is mocking my pain." She then quickly ran into the house and slammed the wooden oak against the doorframe. As she locked the door, she leaned her back against the smooth door surface.   
  
"What's wrong with me?? Why am I acting like this?" Relena thought.   
  
She never realized how lonely and depressed she has become ever since Heero left. Their lives had been entwined together ever since the first moment they laid eyes on each other. Through the years when Heero served as her bodyguard, their relationship deepened and everything they had accomplished were because of the other's support. What they had was stronger than friendship and love. Unfortunately, Heero didn't feel the same way … or did he?  
  
As she sat gently on her silken mattress, she decided that the only solution to her problem was through death. "My death," Relena whispered to herself, "will bring all this to an end."   
  
She envisioned death floating into her room, delivering her to a better world. Suddenly, black smoke seeped in, through her window and she stood up by the unexpected phenomenon. It surrounded her like a blanket and devoured her from within. A trail of smoke gently drifted into her mouth as if to stop her breathing.   
  
"Death has come for me," gasped Relena, with her last few ounces of strength.   
  
She was about to collapse but the smoldering fog repelled her from doing so. Relena stood lifeless as death continued his work, until her life force was meticulously drained out of her body.   
  
  
  
(In Colony L1)  
  
  
  
Heero worked flawlessly as he sat by his laptop, in search of any hidden information in regards to any further attacks from OZ. "Treize may be dead, but his belief will never die down. I will stop at nothing to maintain your peace Relena." Heero said to himself as he continued typing.  
  
Suddenly he felt cold…. "Relena."   
  
Something was wrong with Relena. 


	2. Death's Presence

Heero had a strange premonition about Relena's fate some nights ago. The soldier recalled seeing Relena clutching herself on the floor, in pain. Her lips moved as if she was attempting to say something but she was inaudible. However, with Heero's extensive military training, he was able to depict the precise words escaping through her gentle lips.   
  
"Death is coming," Relena repeated, as she sat motionless. "Death is coming."   
  
Suddenly coming back into reality, Heero jerked from his seat and thought that his dream was more than a nightmare. It was happening!! He raced out of this room and sped to the nearest space shuttle where he made his destination back to Earth, back to Relena, back to where he belonged.  
  
As he waited impatiently for his arrival, he thought about the past. Relena's attractive features lingered clearly across his mind; her passionate eyes, her golden hair, her smile. He never should've left her but he had no choice. As they spent more time together, he was beginning to feel something that he has never felt before. Was it love? Regardless of what it was, it was unfamiliar to him and he knew that he had to escape this new sensation or else it could lead to his downfall as the "perfect soldier."   
  
He did care for her well-being and her safety but was the only reason strictly professional or did he truly have feelings towards the former Queen? Too many questions rang through his head like the consistent ticking of a metronome.   
  
"I'm coming Relena, please hold on" pleaded Heero as he increased the shuttle's speed.   
  
Something was terribly wrong and he could sense it in his bones. What could it be? As the shuttle skyrocketed across the solar system, he encountered the moon, the same moon Relena was entranced by. "That moon," Heero thought, "there's something about it. But what?"  
  
~10 min later~  
  
Heero finally reaches the Peacecraft mansion and breaks open the front door without any mercy. He had to find Relena and make sure she was safe. As he reaches her bedroom door, a force whirled him across the hallway and knocked him down. Smoke and fog clouded the air and Heero could sense the negative energy emitting from behind the door. The perfect soldier pushed the wooden frame with all his might, yet again something shifted his weight and he found himself on the floor. "Was it a ghost?" he thought. Whatever it was, he couldn't get to Relena.  
  
"RELENA….. answer me." Heero pleaded in the hall.   
  
Relena heard a voice in her mind. It sounded like Heero but he couldn't be here. He left so long ago. Weakened and vulnerable, she anticipated that she was imagining things. She felt so weak. Whatever the fog was surrounding her, it was draining her life force away. A part of her desired her to give into the temptation but then that voice kept her conscious.   
  
"Heero, is that you?" Relena gasped.   
  
"Relena, what's wrong? Please open the door." Heero answered her.   
  
"Heeeeerrrroooo. Help please!" Relena yelled but it hurt so much. She didn't have any energy left to hold onto this reality.   
  
Heero heard her plea and used every once of strength in him to pry open the doorframe. Gradually, the fog lifted from the hall and he could vividly see the door handle. Without thinking twice, he pulled out his gun and fired two shots at the door. Thinking it would be faster using the direct approach than to knock the door down physically. The door creaked and it fell down with a giant gust of wind. He was in!   
  
What he witnessed in that room was almost unimaginable. Fog was surrounding Relena as she stood motionless. That fog! It was the same fog that he encountered outside her room.   
  
Relena heard something from the corner of her right ear and she knew that Heero has come back to her. Too weak to open her eyes, she used her last ounce of strength to say,   
  
"Heero, please you must go. It's too dangerous. It's …. "   
  
She fainted.   
  
"RELENA!!!" Heero hollered. "Get away from her," he yelled to the smoke. The smoke surrounding her then parted and it drifted out of the room, into the cold night air. The substance that held Relena up was no longer there and she collapsed to the floor. Heero ran to her aid and caught her gently before she reached the carpeted floor.   
  
"Relena," Heero thought. "If only I had been there."   
  
~Hours later~   
  
Relena was rushed to the hospital and under Heero's careful eye, she remained stable in her condition. The only problem was that she couldn't wake up. Heero knew she wasn't dead but why couldn't she resume consciousness? Something was wrong. Whatever that fog was, it took something out of her. Her essence. He then realized that Relena's body was physically there but her spirit and her soul was not. IT had taken her. He was too late. He didn't reach her in time.   
  
Heero had a new mission now. He had the intention of retrieving Relena's soul but he needed help and he knew just where to find it.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED … 


	3. Lost Hope

Last time: Heero had a new mission now. He had the intention of retrieving Relena's soul but he needed help and he knew just where to find it.   
  
  
Before departing from the hospital where Relena remained, he phoned the former Gundam Pilots. Judging by the situation, he required some assistance.   
  
"Duo Maxwell here." Duo said charmingly over his phone as he answered it.   
  
"Duo it's me." Heero muttered through his cell. He didn't want any of Duo's pressing remarks at that moment and so he came right to the point. No small talk nor jokes. Not at a time like this.   
  
"Hey Heero, how are ya? Long time no chat. How long has it been since our last conversation huh? … oh and how about …" Duo continued.  
  
"Baka shut up! I need you to listen to me right now. Meet me by the harbor in 5 minutes." Heero stammered and hung up. ~click~  
  
"Whoa I wonder what's gotten into that guy?" wondered Duo.   
  
After notifying the other three pilots, he marched onward to the waterfront. There was something strange about what happened back in Relena's room and he didn't know what it was but he intended to find out. He should've been there to protect her but his absence will haunt him for the rest of his life. As he quickly reached the harbor, the moon continued shimmering in the darkness of the night as though it was laughing at him.   
  
Moments later, he arrived at the scene with Duo, Quatre, and Trowa waiting patiently. Quatre looked better than ever with his newly trimmed hair that cascaded over his shoulders. Trowa appeared the same as usual with his lifeless form of hidden secrets and sorrow. Duo… well Duo was Duo. There was someone missing… Wufei. "I didn't expect him to show anyway." Heero thought.   
  
"Thanks for coming. I'm sorry to bring all of us together once again." Heero announced.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it Heero. It must be something important. What's wrong?" Quatre responded in his gentle tone.   
  
"It's Relena. Something happened to …" Heero began, but he couldn't finish his sentence. With a depressing sigh, he continued, "she's in the hospital right now and I'm not sure what's wrong with her."   
  
"Is the perfect soldier worried about his girlfriend? Awww how cute!!!" Duo squealed as he placed one arm behind his forehead, brushing his light brown tresses over his head.   
  
Heero gave him one of those deathly glares and Duo knew that he crossed the line.   
  
"This is serious Duo." Quatre said. "Trowa, you haven't said a word. What do you make of this situation?"   
  
"I don't know." Trowa answered. "Maybe we would know what to do if we understood exactly what happened."   
  
Heero then told them what he encountered in Relena's mansion and what he witnessed. After retelling the events that took place a few hours ago, the former Gundam pilots stood by the ocean in silence as the waves crashed the shore with reluctant force.   
  
"Black fog?" Duo questioned. "Have you been drinking again?" Duo asked jokingly.   
  
Heero ignored Duo's remark and announced, "I believe we're dealing with something not of this world." He pressed his forehead with one hand and wiped off a few beads of sweat that began to form on his worried features.   
  
~Silence~  
  
"Maybe we can't help her on this one. She needs to fight whatever it is, on her own." Quatre admitted, breaking the silence.   
  
"I'm sorry Heero. I don't know how our involvement in this will help her." Trowa exclaimed.   
  
"Hmmm" Duo mumbled, placing a hand under his chin, pretending to be in deep thought.   
  
"Why don't we all get some rest and meet back in the hospital tomorrow and we'll discuss further on this matter. Standing out here in the dark will not do anybody justice." Quatre replied.   
  
"I agree. Tomorrow then." Heero answered.   
  
  
  
  
  
Find out what happened to Relena next chapter. 


	4. Daemonicus

I'm so sorry for taking forever to write these chapters but if I get more reviews and if people like what they're reading, I'll try posting them up faster!   
  
  
  
  
Complete darkness enveloped the room as a young woman lies unconscious on the stoned surface. The ceiling is overwhelmingly occupied with piercing stalactites, which enhances the gloomy atmosphere. The only light available enters from the open window situated on the grand summit of two stories tall. Light, transparent snowflakes begin their descent into the room. The artistic ice structures float gently onto Relena's delicate rosy cheeks.   
  
"Uhh … " Relena moaned underneath her breath as she slowly gained consciousness.   
  
While rubbing the sleep away from her sapphire eyes, she muttered, "Where am I? What is this place Why is it so dark?"   
  
The questions continue to pound her thoughts as she attempted to stand up. She glanced around the ongoing cave she found herself in and tried to adapt to the darkness of the room. Relena didn't know what happened to her and she intended to find out. Unfortunately, everything didn't add up right and she gradually drowned her thoughts in despair. The last thing she recalled was being in her room and then … nothing. Why couldn't she remember?   
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. They sounded distant, yet they seemed too close for comfort. Before she had the opportunity to turn around, she felt ice cold fingers grab her shoulders, which froze the foreign minister in her place. Fear overpowered her as she tried to free herself from the gentle, yet forcing hands. How she wanted to get away from the grip of the unknown individual behind her.   
  
"Don't be afraid Relena," echoed the voice, "I am here to protect you."   
  
"Protect me? I don't even know who you are. State your name." Relena demanded as she slowly gained her strength to think.   
  
Moments later, the hands were removed from her side and the individual circled his way around her and then turned to face her with a determined stare. This man standing in front of her seemed … strange. Was he even a man? He stood towering over her at least three inches and he wore a visage of loneliness and desolation. His hair colored with dark blue shades of the ocean and his features were undoubtedly charming and handsome. The completely odd fixation about him was these wing-like structures that sprouted from his back. Yes, they were wings, only without the feathers, which offered the frightening appearance of bat wings. They overpowered every aspect of his body and hers. Such an odd item to own. And his skin, tanned with such a toned texture in which left his body shining brightly from the light in the ceiling. Those cold, piercing eyes, were a deep shade of red, and that which caught Relena's attention most of all. They reminded her of blood and death. By the looks of it, he wasn't human and she couldn't stop staring at the stranger.   
  
"So you like what you see eh princess?" chuckled the man as he noticed Relena's ongoing stare.   
  
She quickly turned away and blushed by his comment. Then she regained her composure and exclaimed, "I asked you for your name sir."   
  
"Tsk tsk Relena. Always the impatient one. You will discover all the answers that you seek but first, you need to be cleaned up." The stranger announced. A few seconds later, he raised an arm into the air as if to summon the gods to change the world and two young men approached them as if there were secret doors in which they came from.   
  
"Soren and Daenon, please take Miss Relena to her quarters and have her dressed for tonight's little … celebration." He said to the men with a smirk. After hearing their orders, they bowed and turned their attention to Relena. The one called Soren directed a hand for her to follow but she didn't move.   
  
"I am not going anywhere until I know where I am. Please, I need answers. What the hell is going on here?" Relena exclaimed, slowly raising her voice after each word. Then she realized that her breathing became erratic and irregular. She knew that she needed to calm down but she couldn't.   
  
The man sighed and directly looked into Relena's gaze. "Alright, I can see a frantic woman when I see one. My name is Daemonicus and I am the moon demon. You are in my home, in my dimension of freedom and pleasure." He confidently said as he waved both arms around. "I have invited you to remain here with me. Welcome to my kingdom."   
  
Relena closed her eyes as she tried to consume all that he had said. Then she opened her eyes and stared around the room with nervous stricken eyes. Liquid droplets began to form in her eyes but she refused to let a single tear fall. "My god," she began. "I'm dead aren't I?"   
  
"On the contrary my dear, you are quite alive. You're simply in another world." Daemonicus replied. "But not to fear, nothing will endanger you as long as I'm in control."   
  
"That's a relief," she whispered sarcastically beneath her breath.   
  
"If you'll please Miss Relena," the one called Soren said as he directed his hand once again toward an opening in the wall.   
  
"I have a feeling that I have no choice but to obey what you command. Am I a prisoner here?" Relena questioned before following Soren.   
  
"My dear, you are no prisoner nor are you forced to stay. I am simply offering you something in which many humans would dream of, but I'm giving it all to you, Relena."   
  
"Hmmm… very well. I will trust you Daemonicus." Relena said as she walked toward the path of the leading light with Soren behind her and Daenon following them.   
  
Shortly after Relena's departure from the main room of his mansion, he closed his eyes and started laughing. The pitch of the laughter grew louder and more cynical. His laughter grew so furious that even the walls creaked from fright.   
  
"I have you now my dear Relena," he thought as he exited the scene with delight.   
  
  
  
  
  
What do you guys think?? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks a lot for the ones who have reviewed ^_^ 


	5. The Power of the Spirit

Relena suspended her exposed body in a marble bathtub surrounded by elegant roses that spurred the scent of honey and sugar. Bubbles swayed back and forth against the gentle waves of the water and covered the surface of the clear liquid as well as her pure, untouched bosom. Daenon remained silent by the doorway holding one lit vanilla candle with both hands as he kept guard of the newcomer. She felt so relaxed in her present state, yet she feared for what will to come. Daenon's presence didn't help the situation for she sensed an eerie aura from him. The young woman wrapped her arms around herself for warmth and comfort.   
  
"Excuse me, um.. Daenon is it? I'm sorry to disrupt you but why are you standing there? I do not mean any disrespect but don't you have some other place to be at the moment?" Relena questioned. "And so you can leave me in peace…" she thought in her mind.   
  
"Many apologies Miss but my orders are to remain at your side until I am relieved of my command from our master." He answered monotonically.  
  
"Your master? Oh you mean Daemonicus. Who is he anyway?"   
  
"I'm sorry. I cannot answer any of your questions. My only duty is to keep you from harm."   
  
She sighed by his reply but decided not to say anything else. Beside her left shoulder, she found a sponge and started cleaning her arm with the enriched material. At the same time, she thought about home, about Heero. She wondered what he was doing at that instant. Did he realize that she was missing? Will he search for her?   
  
*************  
  
(Back on Earth)  
  
The next day approached with confidence as sunlight poured into the darkest of all places even shadow demons feared the radiance. Heero left his apartment shortly after gathering a piece of toast and turning off his monitor, which remained on all night. Within half an hour, he reached the hospital where he left Relena to the doctor's care not too many hours ago. His fear for the Vice Foreign Minister's safety began to deteriorate upon entering the facility.   
  
He walked in and felt a cold draft escaping from the building's air-conditioning system. Then, he reached the front desk and requested for Relena Darlian's room.  
  
"That's room 627 Mr. Yuy. Oh by the way, we kept Miss Relena's current situation well hidden from public view as you've requested." Replied the nurse with a friendly nod.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
From the moment Relena was transported to the hospital, he ensured that her safety would be maintained and called some trust-worthy individuals to look after this issue. Since then, the media has absolutely no idea that their Vice Foreign Minister was in the sickbay struggling from a chronic coma diagnosis.   
  
Room 621, 623, 625, … and finally 627. Once Heero entered the room, the former Gundam Pilots were already awaiting for his arrival just like the night before. He really needed to correct his habit of tardiness. The plainness of the room was indescribable with white plastered walls, a couple of chairs, and a simple television set hanging from the ceiling. Situated in the center of the room was Relena's bed and of course the young woman lying motionless.   
  
Duo stood by the window on the far side, staring off into the distance while Quatre sat by Relena's side, attempting to witness any signs of life, but there were none. Trowa stood near the foot of the bed, greeting Heero. Wufei was surprisingly also in the room, leaning against a wall with arms crossed, in deep thought.   
  
"Wufei finally decided to join our little gathering here Heero." Trowa informed while looking at the Chinese pilot.   
  
Heero simply nodded. He walked over to Relena's right side and admired her elegance and beauty. How he desired to touch her face and have her reawaken in their presence, and return back to where she belonged. Everyone maintained their solemn attitude and once again, silence overpowered them. A few minutes later, Wufei finally broke the silence.  
  
"You know what the problem is Heero?" he started. "There's nothing wrong with Relena. That's not her body. She's gone. Do you understand what I'm saying?"   
  
"Wu-man, you don't make any sense." Duo said, turning to face them. "What are you talking about? Guys what is he talking about?"  
  
"Calm down Duo before you give yourself a stroke. Now Wufei, what did you mean by that exactly? Of course it's her body. Relena is right there." Quatre suggested as he waved an arm towards Relena's direction.   
  
"No, I remember undergoing specialized training techniques in the L5 colony where they emphasized the power of the mind and spirit. There is this theory about escaping the physical realm of one reality and jumping to the next. Of course, your body cannot sustain the transition and shuts off temporarily. I'm afraid Relena's no longer with us. Don't take me wrong, she's not dead. Her spirit is simply not in this reality anymore." Wufei replied with no emotion. "Heero, the guys filled me in before you arrived and they mentioned something about black fog that you witnessed in her room and round the vicinity of that location. Is that right?"   
  
"Affirmative. It was something I have not encountered before." Heero stated.   
  
"So, what are you saying exactly?" Trowa asked.   
  
"I'm saying that Relena's spirit is somewhere else and it was taken from her body, from an unknown entity. We must retrieve it if we want her to safely return to our world since the body cannot sustain long periods of time without its spirit." Wufei replied.   
  
Everyone in the room stared at him with perplexed gazes.   
"Look, I know this sounds ridiculous but if you want to save her, there are no physical means in doing so. You must use something more, much more."   
  
"Which is what?" Heero questioned Wufei with a deathly stare. "If what you say is true, we are wasting time."   
  
"You're absolutely right Heero. Therefore, I propose that we get to the bottom of this and reach for her before it's too late." Wufei commented with confidence.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED …   
  
  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think about the story. Better yet, give me suggestions…. What do you guys want to see happen next. Anything goes!!!! PLEASE keep those reviews coming. =) 


	6. Heero's Journey

Shortly after their discussion at the hospital, the former Gundam pilots departed for colony L5. Wufei suggested that there was a psychic who lived in that colony long before their existence and she was named Madame L'avenir, woman of the future. The Chinese pilot assumed that she had what they were seeking for.   
  
Once arriving to Madame L'avenir's shop, everything seemed out of the ordinary. The entirety of the place looked gloomy and dark as if it was hiding something deadly. Smoke filled the air from the lighted incense, sitting on a dragon statue. From every smoke that was emitted from the incense, a human face was clearly observed through the clouded structure. As they walked further in the shop, Duo crepted closer to Quatre.  
  
"I don't like this place." The braided pilot complained. "It's too freaky."   
  
"Shhh be quiet Duo. This may be the only chance to help Relena. Don't bail on us now." Quatre exclaimed.   
  
With that, Duo remained quiet and so did the rest of the Gundam pilots. They marched through the antiques and the various corridors until they saw a faint light glittering from behind a door. They decided that must be where she was and so Wufei lead the group in.   
  
It was a simple room with a round table situated in the center, with Madame L'avenir sitting comfortably behind it and on the table, there was a scented candle burning with excitement and curiosity.   
  
Her appearance was somewhat strange. She owned the visage of a 50 year old woman and her cloak seemed ragged and old from overuse. The white streaks of age on her hair proved more than her life but of her wisdom and knowledge. When she moved, everything else in the room felt as if they were also in motion due to her body language. Madame stood slowly and guided the men to accompany her around the wooden furniture. Once everyone sat down quietly, she said with an English accent, "I've been expecting you."   
  
Duo opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but she held up her hand, implying that she wanted their total silence. "I know what you came here for." She whispered as her golden green eyes gleamed in the candlelight.   
  
"You're looking for one called Relena, is that right?" She asked.   
  
They nodded.   
  
"Ah yes. I can help you get to where she is."   
  
"That is what we were hoping you could do for us." Wufei replied in his usual depressing voice.   
  
"However, I can only take one of you. Only one!" She held up her wrinkled index finger and waved it around, proving her point with determination. "I apologize but my powers can only go so far."   
  
"We understand," Heero answered, "Therefore I should be the one who goes after her."   
  
The other pilots were not surprised by his remark. Who was better to take on the role in bringing her back but Heero Yuy. Madame L'avenir stared directly into Heero's eyes as if she was testing him. "Yes, you will do." She smirked shortly after her comment.   
  
"Follow me" she said as she stood up and directed them through a deserted hall and into another depressing room with more candles lit than the previous one. She guided Heero to sit in the center of the room and instructed him to close his eyes. As for the other four men, she requested that they stood around him in a circular formation in which he could use their presence to guide him back when he's ready to return.   
  
"This procedure is really quite simple." She began, "All you have to do is focus all your thoughts and your energy to where Relena is. Let her spirit be your guide and you will find her. You all know that she is trapped in another dimension in which she is held captive by some unknown entity: even I don't know what. I must warn you … in order for both of you to return back to this realm safely, she needs to agree to return with you."  
  
"That's silly. Of course she will want to return. Why would she want to stay there?" Duo blurted out.   
  
"As I said before, she NEEDS to agree." Madame admitted, looking stern. "The dark forces have terrible powers they can emit onto a human. If she refuses to return, you cannot force her or else her spirit will be torn between dimensions forever." She stated and her last word echoed throughout the room, which sent a chill down Quatre's spine.   
  
From her pocket, she pulled out a silver pendent. "Here," she handed it to Heero. "This is the tool that you will use to help you return. You do realize that your physical body will not be going with you. It's only your spirit. With the aid of this pendent, you can return safely to your body and Relena to hers."  
  
"I understand, but how will I use it?" Heero questioned her.  
  
"I can't tell you that. You must figure that one out on your own." She replied softly. "I know you will find the answers. And now… concentrate hard on your destination."   
  
Then she started chanting in a foreign language and continued to do so until a gust of wind entered the room and encircled them. Her voice increased in volume phrase after phrase, as the wind gained more speed and power and blew out the candles. Suddenly, Heero felt as light as a feather and he slowly drifted from his body and out of the room. Heero's spirit was engulfed by the wind and transported away from reality seconds later.   
  
The wind evaporated and Heero's body went limp. Madame L'avenir ceased her chanting and said, "I have done my part. The rest is up to your friend." Then she departed from the room and spoke to the other four Gundam pilots, "I suggest you stay by your friend's side. There is no telling how long this will take." With that, she left them in utter silence.   
  
"Heero.. helloooooo?" Duo whispered as he waved his hand in front of his face.   
  
"Stop that Duo." Quatre said while he held onto Duo's arm.   
  
"I guess the only thing we can do now is wait." Trowa commented.   
  
"Don't worry. He'll be alright." Wufei acknowledged.   
  
Heero could feel that he was moving and yet he remained motionless. He knew this was it. "There's no turning back now. Relena, wait for me." He thought as the smoke carried him throughout the four corners of the galaxy.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…. 


	7. Relena's Fate

Relena finished cleaning herself off in the lavish bathroom and dressed in the only things that were offered to her: traditional black robes that wore the fashion of the late medieval period. Despite the delicate texture and the extrinsic design of the fabric, she felt uncomfortable wearing something that didn't belong to her in that place. She was lead to the main hall by the two servants. Soren looked extremely agitated by something and as for Daenon, Relena couldn't really decipher what he was thinking.   
  
"These two individuals are so odd, yet I pity them." Relena thought as she walked silently through several massive halls. "Are they in this desolated place out of their own will?"   
  
Finally, they reached the hall and Daemonicus was already waiting patiently for her on his throne. As he sensed her presence, he walked towards her and offered his arm. He couldn't stop gazing at her elegance. The robe was lined with gold strands and the clothing trailed firmly along her body to reveal the curves that could astound any man. Her hair was neatly tied back into an extravagant design and miniature roses tainted with the color black, were furnished on her hair to enhance her features. Two strands of curls were left hanging, to demonstrate her royal façade. She was more than beautiful.   
  
"Ah Relena, you look as sumptuous as ever. Shall we attend the party?" He asked with a calm and tranquil voice.   
  
"Party? I don't have any intention to go anywhere unless I know why I was brought here." Relena replied sternly.   
  
"Do you really want to know?" He asked as he started circling around her.   
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you hunger for the truth?"   
  
"Yes, of course I do."   
  
"Do you crave for the answers?"  
  
"YES… please" Relena replied, with each response growing louder than the last.  
  
"Very well." Daemonicus answered. He stood right in front of her and stared into her sapphire eyes. "But you might not like what you hear." With that, she revealed an irritated expression.   
  
"Remember back on earth, when you were doubting your existence?" he began.   
  
"Yes, but what does that have to …."  
  
"I do recall you saying 'my life has no meaning ….' " he interrupted her while flaring his arms into the air as how she had done back on Earth.   
  
"How did you …"  
  
"Know?? Well Relena, I wouldn't be a demon if I didn't have access to such interesting moments in humans' lives, especially yours. As a matter of fact, I have grown quite fond of you."   
  
She became speechless from what she heard. The foreign minister couldn't believe that someone could have overheard her most intimate thoughts. Through their conversation, she suddenly felt overwhelmingly tense. She didn't like where this was taking her.   
  
"I have chosen you to remain here in my world. Don't you see? I have released you from all that hurt and pain that you've had to endure on Earth. Unfortunately, I couldn't take your life as you have requested but I did the next best thing. I brought you here." He explained.   
  
"You don't know what I want, what I desire to achieve in my life. We cannot live our lives to the fullest without experiencing the emotions of both happiness and sorrow. Of course, you wouldn't understand that." Relena said as she turned away from him.   
  
"I sense such loneliness in you Relena. When I read your thoughts, I envision this boy, no, a man whom you've grown to love."  
  
"Stop it" Relena exclaimed. "I don't want to hear anymore." She turned away from him once again, hoping that she could end the conversation.   
  
He could see that the topic was disturbing her, yet he continued to suffocate the woman with past memories. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Heero Yuy."   
  
Relena gasped and held her hand to her chest, hoping that her heart wouldn't escape from her body. She turned to face him once again. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." She admitted.   
  
"Oh, don't you?" he chuckled, "Well my dear, I am not concerned whether you believe me or not. You have a simple task really, to remain here forever." The last word echoed through every crack of the room, which forced Relena to shudder. Then something struck her….  
  
"Wait, I thought I was not forced to stay…" she exclaimed. There was obvious evidence of fear lingering in her voice as she spoke.   
  
"Did I say that? Well I do apologize. I have obviously given you false information for you will never be able to return even if you so desired to. Unfortunately, it was a one way trip." He replied with an evil grin.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…. 


	8. Transformation

"What if I refuse?" Relena asked.   
  
"I find that quite unlikely, unless you can overcome my powers of seduction." He replied and crepted to her side. "Once I have you in my grasp, you won't ever see the light of day." Daemonicus placed both hands firmly on her shoulder and froze her in place. The demon turned to face her and demanded her to look into his eyes.   
  
"See how beautiful my eyes are Relena," he explained as his blood shot pupils became drowned in a sea of darkness.   
  
She fought with all her might and closed her eyes, refusing to give in. "No." She whispered as she turned her face away from his piercing stare.   
"I guess I will have to use more enticing measures to have you under my control." He said as he backed away from her, releasing his grasp. With little effort, he tossed his cloak into the air so that his face was hidden. When the cloak lost its battle with gravity and floated to the ground, he was disguised as none other than the perfect soldier.   
  
Before Relena, stood Heero. But how could that be? He looked exactly like him. With the routine green tank top that hung loosely on his chest and the black spandex that worked well for his muscle toned legs, and the hair…. Relena would never forget how she was always intrigued by the nature of his fine dark tresses. Maybe it was a trick but once the man spoke, she knew immediately that it had to be him.   
  
"Relena.." he gazed straight into her sapphire eyes.   
  
"Heero…. Is that really you?" she asked as she slowly stepped towards him.   
  
"Yes Relena. Come with me, we must get out of here." He said   
  
She gave a sigh of relief and started running to him … but something didn't feel right. That man in front of her view didn't possess the same warmth that Heero offered whenever she was around him. Once they were in a close proximity of each other, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the ground so that the only thing she could do was kneel in front of him. How her arm ached from the grasp and she so desperately wanted the pain the end.  
  
"Heero, you're hurting me." She yelped in desperation.   
  
"Before we leave, I want to show you something." He exclaimed with excitement in his voice.   
"Look into my eyes." Daemonicus used his free hand and tilted her face so that he was the only thing she could see. Once again, his pupils lost the original coloration of red when it was engulfed by a black substance. Only this time, she couldn't fight it. She could feel that her body was giving into whatever he was emitting. The room started spinning and she no longer felt the pain in her wrist for she slowly lost her memories of the past. Pictures of people and places drifted away from her…. Heero Yuy, Milliardo Peacecraft, the Sanc Kingdom, The colonies…. Everything.   
  
When Daemonicus felt that her past had disappeared from her, he raised his arm and lured a dark shadow into her body as she remained kneeling. Once the shadow's entirety was within Relena, she collapsed and soon lost consciousness.   
  
"The transformation is complete." The demon thought contentedly to himself. "She's mine." He gripped his hand tightly and smiled at his work. "Arise my dark Queen and rule by my side."   
  
Relena gradually moved her limbs and pushed herself to stand up. Her eyes remained closed as she stood upright in front of Daemonicus. Once she opened her eyes, they were blank and appeared hollow, only clouded by fog and darkness. She grinned wickedly at him and he knew that his plan had proved successful.   
  
"I am here to do your bidding, my master." She said as she knelt and bowed her head before him.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…..  
  
Heero is arriving next chapter. Dun Dun DUN!!! 


	9. Heero to the Rescue

Heero could feel that he was slowing down, then to a complete halt. The wind blew him so abruptly that he didn't have enough time to adapt to the extreme velocity of the force. Once he felt some stable ground beneath him, he opened his cobalt eyes and inspected his current location. He was overwhelmed by the building's massive structure as Relena had been. Heero had never encountered something so extravagant.   
  
He could see a shadow from a distance and the shadow grew closer to him. A bright light from the ceiling began to shine on the mysterious figure, first the head, then the eyes, and the entire face. As the layers of her face was gradually revealed, he couldn't believe who it was standing before him. It was Relena, although there was something different about her. Her eyes drew the most attention to him but not as they had before. This time, they felt bitter and distant.   
  
"Relena…"   
  
"Trespasser… our master will deal with you yet." Relena exclaimed and she pointed a finger directly at him.   
  
"What are you talking about? Relena, we must leave this place. You are not safe." Heero responded with some annoyance in his voice.   
  
"I.. I don't want to leave. This is my home." She whispered while backing away from him.   
  
"No it isn't. Please listen Relena. Your home is so much better than this place." He explained, now with more determination to win her over. The soldier was confused with Relena. How could she say those things? "Think of all the people you will leave behind, think of your work. We need you. …. I need you."   
  
Before Relena could respond, Daemonicus appeared from behind and he wrapped his arms around her, then his large wing span surrounded them both in an embrace, which caused Heero's blood to boil. For some reason, Relena didn't budge nor resist. She stood there motionless, as though she had no emotion. He didn't know who that creature was but he suspected that this was the unknown element whom Wufei and Madame L'avenir have been speaking of. He was it, that heartless creature with nothing to express but his demonic ways.   
  
"I am here for Relena." He yelled at the demon.   
  
"Yes, yes I know you are but unfortunately you are too late. She is under my control and no one can break the trance that I have empowered over her." He explained wholeheartedly.   
  
"I am not going to lose her without a fight." He hollered.   
  
"I know you won't. You may take her with you once you defeat… me!" Daemonicus grinned evilly as he reached behind him and presented a sword with an intricate design of geometric shapes. The handle possessed a dragon-like frame that he held with dignity, facing Heero.   
  
"Surely you know I cannot kill you without a sword of my own." Heero implied.   
  
"Ha ha" he cackled. "Nicely said! Soren, please supply my adversary with the finest sword you can grab onto in the weaponry chamber." Daemonicus called. "Go now!"   
  
The servant bowed and went quickly to retrieve what was demanded. Moments later, he returned with a sword quite similar to the demon's himself. Only it was lacking the designs and of course, it didn't look as sharp or dignified.   
  
"Shall we begin?" Heero asked.   
  
"It's your move."   
  
Heero leaped into the air and gained several feet above Daemonicus. He pounced onto his enemy with a striking force as his sword clashed with the demon's. Both men jumped and twisted, to gain the upper hand but they were both well matched. For every move that Heero landed, Daemonicus forced a counterattack, which sends Heero back to square one. Every strike that Daemonicus attempted to slash Heero with, he dodged them with excellent timing and precision as how he was trained. There was no question that he was the perfect soldier.   
  
Relena witnessed the entire fight and she saw how evenly matched they were. A few minutes later, Daemonicus gained the upper hand as he slashed the sword towards Heero's left shoulder. He retreated a few steps back, and tried to regain his focus. Traces of his blood flew into the air and Relena could see that her master's opponent was losing. However, she couldn't bear to watch Heero lose. She didn't understand what she was feeling. Everything about the struggle seemed so wrong to her.   
  
Suddenly, a wave of images flashed through her mind…   
  
  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
Relena finds herself on a pier, standing in front of a boy, protecting him. In fact, he looked strikingly familiar to the man that Daemonicus was in combat with.   
  
"Why are you shooting him for?" she yells towards another boy, one with a long braid, wearing a black ball cap.   
  
She could feel that she cared for the boy that she was protecting. Who was he? ….  
  
(more images)   
Relena saw herself holding that same boy close to her body. He seemed unconscious and she looked undoubtedly worried about his health. How she was so incredibly concerned about his life and future.   
  
~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
  
  
"Who is that man?" Relena kept asking herself. However, the same rhetorical question pounded in her thoughts.   
  
She became extremely confused by the entirety of the situation. Regardless of her unanswered questions, she continued to think and to process everything going on in her mind.   
  
The two men continued the ongoing battle as Relena felt more perplexed watching them. Moments later, a flash of lightening entered her mind and all the images came together, like the pieces of a puzzle building itself. From her eyes, the haze and the fog-like appearance slowly disintegrated as she forced out the evil spirits that enraptured her body before. Everything started to make sense… and that man was… he was…   
  
"HEERO…" Relena suddenly screamed.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED …   
  
  
  
  
Note: kmf- Hi!! Apparently, you're the only one who cares about this story =) (THANKS by the way) I think I'm gonna end it soon. I'm getting rather tired of this one. What do you think? 


	10. The Beginning of the End

She remembered. Everything seemed so clear now. As her memory continued to return to its rightful owner, she witnessed the battle between the two individuals and she couldn't bare to turn away. There was no question that Heero was injured and losing strength fast. He couldn't fight off the demon forever. Relena had no memories of what happened and she was overwhelmed by the circumstances. "Why is Heero fighting that monster?" she thought.   
  
Heero attacked with aggression but he knew that regardless of his efforts, they were not proving successful in this battle. He backed off from Daemonicus to catch his breath and regrettably, the demon looked as calm as he had been before, without even breaking a sweat.   
  
"Tell me," Heero yelled with his raspy voice. "Why do you want Relena?"   
  
"Despite my good nature in taking her away from her world, and from you, I need her power of manipulation to help me empower more dimensions under my rule. I have watched her carefully and so many humans look up to her. I need that power." Daemonicus explained.  
  
"You're such a fool demon!" Heero hollered. "People follow her because of her beliefs, not by what you claim as manipulation. They believe in her peaceful tactics. We all do."   
  
"You might be right. However, Relena is indeed here to stay."   
  
"You're blinded by your lust for power and that will lead to your downfall." Heero exclaimed as he started to recompose himself. He managed to keep his breathing under control now and he was prepared to take on Daemonicus for a second round.   
  
Relena heard the entire conversation clearly and distinctly. No wonder this place looked unfamiliar to her. Apparently, she had been kidnapped once again and Heero's here for her.   
"Oh Heero…" Relena whispered. She couldn't do anything but watch Heero's struggle. "He's doing it all for me." She thought to herself.   
  
Heero positioned his weapon in front of his body with a proficient stance and glared at his rival. He figured if he doesn't end this soon, he will surely lose. With amazing force, he attacked head on and sung the sword across Daemonicus' chest. With no luck, the demon shielded Heero's move with his weapon and Heero decided that he needed to attack from behind. He threw his sword high into the air and he flipped over his adversary, then waited for his weapon to land back in his hand. The sword remained suspended in the air, twisting, turning, and with every angle, the glimmering light reflected off the sword's edge, revealing its elegance and deadly intentions. Once the sword was in his possession again, he immediately guided the point towards Daemonicus' direction. The blade pierced the demon's flesh and imploded every muscle and vein through the impact. Daemonicus didn't even realize what had happened until he experienced excruciating amount of pain from his lower back.   
  
"This cannot be…" the demon gasped. He collapsed to the ground as he realized his position, his wings drooped down as if they were lifeless. Traces of blood smeared onto Heero's sword and arm.   
  
"Die demon!!!" Heero said, with force and conviction. Then he pushed the sword further into Daemonicus' injured body and the dagger punctured through the other side, which left a merciless wound under his rib cage. More blood flooded onto the floor as the darkened ground was soon enveloped with a pool of Daemonicus' life force. He was finished. Heero had won.  
  
Relena gasped at the sight and turned away from the fight. Never had she witnessed something so gruesome and horrifying.   
  
When the creature was no longer moving, only then did Heero release his sword from him and threw it aside. He scanned the room for Relena and saw her standing behind him with her face directed away from the battle in disgust. Silence surrounded the room. They remained fixed in their distinct positions, not moving, not blinking, nothing. It seemed as if time stopped running altogether in that one instant.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED …. 


	11. Return to Reality

Silence.   
  
Heero began walking over to Relena in small paces. She discovered that someone was coming closer to her and she became frightened. For every step Heero took, Relena moved back a step, matching Heero's every move. She didn't want him to come anywhere near her. Fear overpowered her thoughts as she continued to maintain her distance from the soldier.   
  
"Relena, don't you remember who I am?" Heero asked in a gentle voice.   
  
From that question, Relena only lowered her head and stared at the ground with a solemn appearance. She was too afraid to say anything at that moment and Heero recognized it.   
  
Regardless of her actions, he walked straight up to her and placed his arms around her. With this gesture, Relena relaxed somewhat and remained motionless in his grasp. Heero continued holding onto her in a comforting embrace, hoping that she could snap out of whatever spell she was placed under. Despite his efforts, her state of emptiness remained lingering around her.   
  
"Relena," he began, "I'm sorry for not being there to protect you. You have every right to be upset with me, but not at this moment. We need to leave."   
  
"Leave?" Relena's head perked up from that word. "But I don't want to leave. I have no desire in returning to a world of corruption and disloyalty." Tears started forming within her eyes. "There's so much hurt and pain. I can't…. " she couldn't finish her sentence. Liquid droplets of sorrow emerged from Relena and she pushed herself away from Heero.   
  
"Don't you see Relena? You are the one who guides all that is wrong into a balanced equilibrium in the world, where everyone has the freedom to live happily. Without you, none of that could happen." Heero said, attempting to convince her.   
  
"No, you're wrong. Please leave me alone. I… I'm happy here." Relena admitted, wiping away a few tears from her pale cheeks.   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Heero asked. He reached into his pocket and revealed the silver pendent, their only ticket home.   
  
Soren and Daenon then walked into the room and they were shocked when they saw their master lying limp on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. Shortly afterwards, their attention turned to Relena and Heero. Relena met with their eyes. She couldn't determine whether they were relieved or saddened by the outcome for their faces looked so blank.   
  
"I can't leave." Relena said as her gaze remained on the two individuals.   
  
Heero turned to where Relena's eyes were staring and found the two men crouching beside the body of their former master. He realized that some of Relena's thoughts have reappeared by the way she looked at them. "She cares for them," he thought.   
  
Then she faced the Gundam pilot. "Heero…" Relena said.   
  
"She remembers. Or at least, part of her memory has returned." he thought. "Relena..." he whispered, "we can take them with us."   
  
With that, she smiled for the first time since Heero arrived. He held out his hand and waited for Relena to take it. Initially, Relena didn't understand what he wanted and then she slowly placed her hand in his. They stood there motionless, while holding hands and Heero pulled her in for another embrace. He tilted her chin and guided her face closer to his. As they inched closer together, Relena could feel warmer inside and the feeling felt so right to her.   
  
As their lips met, the pendent began to glow in Heero's other hand. Both closed their eyes, trying to remain in that moment forever. The light continued to intensify in Heero's grasp, which enlightened the entire atmosphere. The room no longer appeared dark or gloomy. Instead, every corner of the room evolved into something so much more extravagant from the brightness. Even Soren and Daenon shielded their eyes from the unknown substance. Gusts of wind entered the room and spun in a circular motion around everything in sight. Once the wind engulfed Heero and Relena, they broke the kiss by the sudden change. Objects started flying and Relena's hair flew uncontrollably from the power of the wind. Heero held onto Relena as they felt their bodies lifting into the air.   
  
"Heero what is happening?" Relena shouted above the howling wind.   
  
"I don't know but I think this is the way home." Heero replied. "Hold onto me."   
  
The wind raised them higher above the ground and encircled the two in the form of a wave pool and sped them away from the palace. Everything occurred so fast that Relena didn't realize that she was losing her grasp onto Heero. They started slipping away from each other as they entered a void of blazing lights and winds. The pendent grew even brighter as the wind enlarged the gap that had formed between them.   
  
"Heero….." Relena hollered as she lost hold of Heero.  
  
"Relena no…" Heero responded as he witnessed her body drifting further away from his.   
  
Suddenly Heero was guided into an area of darkness and nothingness. He could feel the wind dying down as his body drifted in emptiness.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED …. 


	12. Only Time Will Tell

"Heero, you ok?" Duo asked when Heero's eyes displayed some movement.   
  
Heero slowly lifted his eyelids, revealing his most striking feature, and found himself back in the room with the other Gundam pilots surrounding him. He was back but what of Relena? His attempts in getting up proved unsuccessful when he fell back down again. The perfect soldier felt overwhelmingly weak as if he had no energy to sustain himself.   
  
"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead.   
  
"You've returned! Did you find her?" Trowa replied while helping him up to his feet.   
  
"Everything is a blur at the moment. I don't even know how I managed to come back." Heero responded. Madame L'avenir then entered the room as they were leaving.   
  
"So you've figured out the key to the pendent didn't you?" She asked of Heero.  
  
"I don't see how I could. I've failed…. Relena …"   
  
"She's perfectly safe. As I recall, her body was in the hospital right?" She exclaimed.  
  
They nodded.   
  
"Very good then. Her spirit's returned to her body. I can feel it." She said and smiled. "I see you're still confused about how you've escaped. Well you see, the pendent is fueled by a deep desire of hope. In your case, it was your determination in saving the one you love that reacted with the power of that silver stone."   
  
"But I don't…" Heero began.  
  
"So, Heero does care for Relena more than we think. Big surprise." Duo said mockingly.   
  
"Duo, not now." Heero shot back at him. He then turned his attention back to the psychic. "So, she's alright. Everything will be back to normal again?"   
  
"Well, not exactly. Whatever she experienced in the other dimension, everything that she has done, everything that she has seen will be erased from her memory. The reason is because her spirit has left her body for such a long period of time. She doesn't possess enough energy to preserve all her memories unless, you tell her Heero."   
  
"Good, she won't remember what I've said or done. Our kiss will only be locked in my thoughts." He thought.   
  
"I don't think I'll be doing that." Heero responded, walking away.   
  
"Hey where are you going?" Wufei asked, chasing after him.  
  
"I want to see how Relena's doing."   
  
(A FEW DAYS LATER)  
  
Relena woke up from a night of restlessness. She didn't have any recollection of what happened to her and unfortunately, the Gundam pilots wouldn't inform her of the situation either. For some reason, Heero seemed adamant that she didn't possess the knowledge of her whereabouts. While sitting comfortably on her hospital bed, she looked out the glass window. It looked so beautiful and lively. She couldn't remember the last time she viewed the world with such detail and admiration.   
  
"It's incredible how the world looks when you've been locked in a hospital for so long." She thought.   
  
She turned her head when she heard the door creak open. Heero walked in and presented his usual greeting by nodding only once when he saw her. He came closer to her and sat on a chair facing her bed.   
  
"Feeling better?" Heero asked.   
  
"Yes thank you. Why won't you tell me what happened to me?" The former queen demanded.  
  
"There are some things better left unknown."   
  
"Why?"  
Heero didn't respond to her that time. He looked away from her and said calmly, "Relena, I'm sorry for not being there. If only…"   
  
"Heero why are you being like this? Must you be so secretive about everything?"   
  
Heero stood up and began to depart from the room. "Wait." She murmured under her breath. He stopped but didn't turn to face her. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many words to express what he was feeling. He couldn't.   
  
"Heero, thank you. You've constantly been my strength and I know that whatever I've encountered, you were there to guide me through it." She said as she looked down on her bed sheets.   
  
When he no longer heard words coming from her lips, he reached for the doorknob and opened the wooden frame. "Be well Relena." He said before he left from her sight.   
  
"I love you Heero." She whispered once she heard the door click shut. "Maybe one day I will reveal my feelings to him. No longer will I think of death as the answer. Life can offer me so much more and perhaps Heero can guide me as he had before. Only time will tell."   
  
~~*END*~~  
  
  
  
Yesssss, I'm done!!! Phew, that took a while! Please review and tell me how I did! I love feedback! 


End file.
